<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waxing by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219491">Waxing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge'>MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kind of A/B/O, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prux Werewolf AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t avoid doing a werewolf AU. It’s not going to be traditional fanfic A/B/O dynamics. I actually grew up around wolves, so I’m looking at behavior and structure more from the perspective of actual packs rather than the “wolf prison gang” dynamic that gave us the misconceptions we have in popular culture about how wolf packs function. Some of the stuff is just my stuff, too. It’s just a hodgepodge because that’s how I do things. Sorry, no Mpreg, it’s just not my fetish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux stood over his father’s body as he breathed his final breath. Slowly the man at his feet transformed from his war form back into his human one, bleeding from the gut and from the throat. Neither Hux nor his mother shed any tears; Brendol had been the cruelest and worst of Alphas.</p><p>The 34 year-old young man had grown to accept his position, had known all too well what attempts to challenge others and move up in the ranks would bring from the Alpha. He had been terrified of his father, as had his poor mother, as had the Alpha’s favorite, Maratelle, as had everyone.</p><p>Brendol was strong. The strongest werewolf Hux had ever seen. He had subjugated the other males of his pack brutally, and had picked out his son as Omega almost from the moment he was weaned. He had never lost a challenge.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>The war form of this new Alpha was far more impressive than Brendol’s. Towering and covered in thick grey fur, lean and muscled, conditioned by the harshness of wandering without the protection of the pack. </p><p>Enric Pryde was the most intimidating thing Hux had ever seen, a hundred times more intimidating than his father, and beyond that, he had beaten his father in battle. Brendol had insisted they fight to the death, so arrogant was he about his own ability, so loathe was he to consider the possibility of serving in the pack he thought of as his own.</p><p>Their new Alpha changed slowly back to human. He was beautiful and striking as a man as he had been as a werewolf, and he straightened up, managing to look refined and regal even as blood dripped from his lips and fingernails.</p><p>“We’re going to be doing some things...differently now,” he said very simply.</p><p>Griss, Brendol’s Beta, approached cautiously.</p><p>“What can I do to assist you, sir?” He asked.</p><p>The new Alpha had a satisfied smile on his full lips.</p><p>Things did change. For starters, Pryde had no interest in breeding privileges, passing them on to Griss. Griss was nothing like Brendol, and every woman in the pack was relieved to find out.</p><p>Brendol had taken no interest in the young of the pack, preferring to wait until they had proven themselves adults before giving them any time. Pryde was profoundly interested in the development of the young, regularly sparring with them and letting them win, letting even the youngest of the pups pin him to the ground in their full wolf forms. It was a funny sight, the massive older beast on his back feigning defeat as a tiny little opponent bared its milk teeth.</p><p>Brendol had not let any of the women be warriors or scouts. Pryde immediately seemed able to pick out the girls who would be suited to such roles and took a personal interest in their training. </p><p>Within a season, the whole dynamic of the pack had changed. There was no more fear, no more furtiveness, no more resentment.</p><p>Except on Hux’s part.</p><p>The young man was waiting for it, for the inevitable pain to come. So far, he had been able to avoid the new Alpha’s interest by keeping his head down and doing his tasks well. But it wouldn’t be long, he knew, before something frustrated Pryde, and Hux took the brunt of it.</p><p>He knew it was coming soon when Griss approached him in the weeks leading up to the annual Hunt.</p><p>“Hux, a moment.”</p><p>The younger man winced. “What is it, sir?”</p><p>“The Alpha requests a word with you. Alone. Tomorrow night.”</p><p>“What? What the hell for?” His voice climbed in pitch with his fear.</p><p>“Tone, Hux,” Griss warned him, “And I haven’t the slightest idea what he could want with you, but he stated it was a matter of great importance. You’ll have dinner with him.”</p><p>“Dinner?” Hux was practically squeaking now, “That’s impossible! Omegas and Alphas don’t eat at the same time!”</p><p>“You can take it up withhim,” Griss said, “I’m not about to question him, and I suspect, to his face, neither are you.”</p><p>Hux closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and sighed through his lips, “Fuck. This is it. I’m dead.”</p><p>Something played at the corner of Griss’s eyes. Something glinting that Hux didn’t understand, didn’t like, couldn’t interpret. </p><p>“You’re not dead, boy,” he said, “But remember, he said things were going to be different. They are different. For everyone except for you. You should’ve been expecting change.”</p><p>“Nothing changes for me.”</p><p>Griss rolled his eyes, “If you weren’t so caught up in what life used to be like, Hux, you’d notice they already have.”</p><p>Griss left him on the doorstep of his mother’s house, in the crook of the cul-de-sac they occupied, staring at the house at the entrance to the street where he would be going the following night.</p><p>Oh, what had he done that the gods would do this to him? Why did he deserve this? It was only going to end in pain and humiliation. Catching the attention of the Alpha always did. </p><p>After his mother went to bed, he found himself pacing downstairs. He could run. That’s what he could do. He could bolt in the night and never be seen again. Become a wanderer, or find some other pack, maybe where he could hide that he had always been an Omega from birth.</p><p>No, that wouldn’t work. Any decent wolf would be able to smell his status on him, and wandering lone was a hard life for a pack animal. Beyond that, his mother was getting older now, would need to be cared for in her twilight years, and that was Hux’s responsibility as her only offspring.</p><p>He would have to face this. Face his Alpha. Take his pain as it came to him. He was good at that, he had been taking pain from an Alpha since he was weaned.</p><p>That’s just the lot of the Omega, isn’t it? To take the brunt of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you keep letting me beat you, I’ll never learn anything,” Hux whined as he slowly transformed back into a human from his war form.</p><p>“And how, exactly, will pinning you every time teach you anything?”</p><p>Hux opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.</p><p>“Besides,” said Pryde, “I’m not ‘letting you beat me.’”</p><p>“Then what exactly are you doing?” Hux asked, wiping sweat from his brow.</p><p>“Making mistakes common in the fighting style of everyone in this pack who was trained to fight by Brendol, so that you’ll know how to exploit them when you see them.”</p><p>“Oh.” That thought hadn’t occurred to Hux. Pryde was a good teacher.</p><p>“They don’t keep their eyes moving, and they neglect their lower bodies,” he went on, “You don’t become an Alpha on brute strength alone, Hux. You wed instinct to intellect. You have to be smarter and faster than your opponent, far more so than you need to be stronger.”</p><p>“That’s certainly a new concept to me,” Hux said, scratching behind his ear.</p><p>“Brute strength will only get you so far,” Pryde said, “You could go very far indeed, if you so chose, as intelligent as you are.”</p><p>“You...you think I’m intelligent?”</p><p>“It radiates off of you like your scent, boy. Honestly, I’m rather amazed Brendol managed to sire such a gifted mind. Your mother’s blood must be truly remarkable.”</p><p>“My mother is remarkable,” said Hux, looking off to one side, “Thank you, for how kind you’ve been to her. She suffered a great deal under my father. She can finally breathe.”</p><p>“Your mother has earned her rest,” Pryde nodded, “She seems to be less worried about you, now that you’re eating properly.”</p><p>“Under duress,” Hux said with a bit of a smile, “It took me some time to get used to the amounts the two of you have been putting in front of me. You’ll make me fat.”</p><p>“Not if you keep sparring,” Pryde stood from his place on the ground, “Come on, let’s go again.”</p><p>Hux was never quite prepared for the sight of his Alpha’s war form. There was an elegance in the sheer brutality of his teeth and claws, in the muscle beneath his fur, a music in the growling sounds he made. He was magnificent, and though Hux had grown accustomed to the sight of another’s body, there was a certain amount of hotness in his cheeks that caused his eyes to avoid certain things.</p><p>They kept from drawing blood, per the rules of sparring, though Hux knew he would risk it in his eventual challenges. Had Pryde been determined to pin Hux, it would’ve taken no time at all, but he was good about holding back his strength and speed to match the lower-ranking members of the pack. This time, Hux noticed the deliberate mistake, the unguarded moment, enough to commit it to memory, and pinned his Alpha with a triumphant growl.</p><p>As they changed back to men, Hux lingered for a moment. Both of their torsos moved with their panting breaths, and their eyes locked for a long instant. It sent a shiver down Hux’s spine as he rolled off.</p><p>“I think that’s enough for one night. I’m satisfied with your progress,” said Pryde, and the two men moved to dress.</p><p>“Dinner?”</p><p>In the dining room of the Alpha’s house, they tore into shanks of boar with the practiced manners of two who had to behave in human society, but would’ve preferred to devour it as wolves.</p><p>“Why don’t you breed?” Hux asked partway through the meal.</p><p>It was an impertinent question, especially from an Omega, but Hux had come to show a measure of brattiness in the past weeks, as he grew more secure in the knowledge that he wasn’t going to be mistreated.</p><p>“What need have I for breeding?” Pryde asked, “There are plenty of pups already, and Griss is a fine substitute.”</p><p>“I just...always assumed that part of the point of being an Alpha was having whoever you wanted, whenever you wanted.”</p><p>“Only for a truly cruel Alpha,” Pryde said in disgust, “I have no interest in forcing myself on anyone, and neither does Griss. I simply happen to have no interest in the women of the pack. I have no interest in women at all, actually.”</p><p>Hux blinked. He had never met another wolf who seemed devoid of the drive to reproduce, and certainly never another male who thought nothing of females. Even though Hux, himself, all through his adolescence and into adulthood, had never carried any interest in women, either. But he had always assumed it was because he was resigned to the idea that an Omega could never be partnered.</p><p>“That seems like it would be lonely.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to loneliness, wandering as I have,” said Pryde, “But I do hope for companionship, sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Then you...you prefer to…”</p><p>“I prefer men, Hux,” he said with a bit of a laugh at the boy’s naïveté, “I always have. Surely you’ve heard of it.”</p><p>“In men, yes, but never in wolves.”</p><p>“Well, now you have.”</p><p>Hux was silent for a long time. Pryde allowed him to be. The silence settled as they ate and then finally, after allowing the realization to wash over him and suppressing the wave of nervous nausea that accompanied it, Hux said,</p><p>“I think I...might be that way, too.”</p><p>“Do you, now?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hux looked down at his plate.</p><p>“What an interesting development,” Pryde’s lips twitched as if they longed to smirk.</p><p>As they always did on these nights, Pryde walked with Hux to his mother’s door after dinner, in the pleasant darkness of the night, as the cicadas hummed and heralded the coming autumn that tugged at the edges of the ever-cooling wind.</p><p>But something was different, tonight.</p><p>Hux lingered, rather than going in immediately.</p><p>“Why do you do this, for me?” He asked, “Treat me so well? It’s beyond simply not being cruel like my father was.”</p><p>“My dear boy,” the older man put his hand on Hux’s cheek, “Don’t you know every Alpha has his favorite?”</p><p>Hux turned red immediately. The very idea was...well, it was shocking. An Alpha taking another male as a favorite. It would surely be met with shock from the rest of the pack.</p><p>Or perhaps not. Perhaps they all would think nothing of it, so content were they with their new circumstances.</p><p>Acting purely on instinct, no intellect in sight, Hux leaned in and kissed Pryde clumsily, hungrily.</p><p>The Alpha returned his kiss, letting his arms wrap around the young man, and as they broke away, he laughed softly.</p><p>“Easy, now, little one,” he said, “There’s no need to rush.”</p><p>Hux bit his lip. This new hunger wasn’t like the dull, aching physical hunger he had known all his life until recently. It was a warm and pleasant hunger that filled him like liquid through his whole body, from root to crown.</p><p>“Gods, I’m arrogant for even daring to kiss you,” he sighed.</p><p>“Perhaps a little impertinent, but I like your spirit,” Pryde smiled at him, “Now, go to bed. We can discuss this in the morning. I’ll be out for my usual walk at sunrise.”</p><p>Hux nodded, “Until tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Until tomorrow.”</p><p>Inside his mother’s house, Hux exhaled a long and shaking breath. He had never thought he could be anything but an Omega in his wildest fantasies. Much less an Alpha’s favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was crisp, and Hux walked with Enric through the idyllic trees around the neighborhood with his hands in his coat pockets, taking in the companionable silence that passed between them.</p><p>“I would like you to challenge Nastia this evening,” Enric said after a while, his breath visible, “You’re ready.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>He nodded, “I know so.”</p><p>“And after that?”</p><p>“After that, you and your mother will move in with me,” he went on, “She’s growing older and will need your care, but I want you close. As my favorite.”</p><p>“What does…” Hux swallowed a lump in his throat, “What exactly does being your favorite entail?”</p><p>“Receiving generosity graciously when I bestow it,” Enric said with a bit of a smirk, “And I plan to bestow it often, though not so frequently the others grow resentful. And, if I may be so bold, I expect you to share my bed.”</p><p>Hux swallowed again, more of a gulp this time.</p><p>“I’ll be gentle with you,” Enric said, “It doesn’t have to be war form at first.”</p><p>Hux was silent for a long moment as he walked, then he said, “What if I want it to be?”</p><p>“Oh?” Enric asked.</p><p>Hux nodded. “I think it would be good for me. It might make me more comfortable with my own form. I certainly think it will make me more comfortable with yours.”</p><p>“As you wish it, then, my dear boy,” said Enric, “Just let me know when you feel you’re ready.”</p><p>The young man stopped in his tracks and turned to the other, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Enric laughed, “What? Now, child?”</p><p>The ginger nodded and stepped closer, “Yes. I’m dying for it, for you, to feel someone close to me. I’ve resigned myself my whole life to only feeling violence. Now that you’ve promised me something more, I need it desperately.”</p><p>“Well then,” Enric placed his hand on Hux’s cheek, “Perhaps we should go a bit deeper into the woods.”</p><p>Hux nodded, and the two shared a long, slow kiss.</p><p>A short walk later, they were deep enough into the woods to keep their sounds out of earshot. In the chill, Enric stepped toward Hux and carefully undressed him, folding each layer of clothing carefully and stacking them on the ground of the clearing they had found. The young man stood white and cold before him, then went about mirroring the Alpha’s actions until they both stood naked together.</p><p>They were already growing hard.</p><p>Enric pulled Hux into his arms again and kissed him, whispering against his lips, “My beautiful boy,” he stroked his hair, “How I long to absolutely tear you apart.”</p><p>“Do it,” Hux breathed, “Enough of intellect, give me your instinct.”</p><p>Enric snickered, “Dangerous words, my dear boy. My instinct is brutal.”</p><p>“Then be brutal. I trust you.”</p><p>“I’m honored that you do.”</p><p>They shared a smile. </p><p>And then, together, they took on their war forms.</p><p>Hux was tall, but Enric was taller. Hux was lean, but Enric was leaner. Hux was covered in auburn fur, and Enric’s was grey.</p><p>Enric’s arms went around Hux again, claws digging into his back slightly and dragging along his shoulder blades. The grey wolf leaned his muzzle down to bite into Hux’s shoulder softly, eliciting a noise of approval from his young lover. Hux turned his back to his Alpha and lowered himself to the ground.</p><p>Gods, thought Hux as his Alpha entered him, he was absolutely huge. The stretch was almost, but not quite, too much, and this was only the beginning. He slid his paw down to his own cock and began to stroke, lost in the feeling, panting in pleasure.</p><p>Enric growled and moved his hips in rhythm, leaning over and biting Hux’s shoulder again, this time from behind. His power was evident in every movement, his strength overwhelming. Hux’s head hung limp on his neck as he made primal noises, mouth watering. Enric’s claws raked down Hux’s back and over his hips, harder, hard enough to leave marks of delicately torn skin.</p><p>With each thrust, Enric’s hips became more insistent, and Hux relaxed into him, beginning to feel the knot growing at the base of his lover’s cock press against him, something between requesting and demanding entrance. The young wolf whimpered and howled softly as the knot slid in, and swelled, and Enric came inside of him with a growl and another bite.</p><p>Hux continued to stroke himself for a moment before he came, collapsing beneath his Alpha, trapped around him by the girth of the knot.</p><p>Their panting breaths began to synchronize with the pounding of their blood, and Enric lay over Hux with a surprisingly comforting weight as the young wolf’s whines revealed his emotion. The sounds Enric made in his ear soothed him.</p><p>It was some time before Enric’s knot relaxed, and he was able to slide out of his new favorite. He rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh, and the two slowly transformed back to men.</p><p>Hux immediately rolled over on the carpet of leaves and buried his face in Enric’s neck, sobbing.</p><p>“There, there, my dear, my darling, my boy,” cooed the Alpha, “It’s over. It’s all over. The nightmare is over. I’ll never let anything hurt you again.”</p><p>“It felt so good,” the young man gasped, “I didn’t know anything could feel so good.”</p><p>“You see?” Enric said, stroking the boy’s back, “Not all Alphas are miserable failures. We don’t all give you pain. Some even give you pleasure.”</p><p>Hux kissed him before laughing a little, “It’s cold, without the fur.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Enric nuzzled his nose, “Let’s dress and get back. I’m certain someone is looking for us by now.”</p><p>Hux needed help walking for the first stretch of the trek back, his legs like gel and his senses drunken, but by the time they reached the street, he had recovered remarkably well.</p><p>Enric sent him inside with orders to eat and take a nap while he attended to his daily matters.</p><p>As he drifted off into the bliss of sleep, Hux chided himself for ever thinking Enric could be anything like Brendol. They were nothing alike at all. Enric was fair, and wise, and more than that.</p><p>Hux found himself thinking he might be in love with his Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>